


One Day At A Time

by xomoonlessnight12xo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xomoonlessnight12xo/pseuds/xomoonlessnight12xo
Summary: Yuri is just an average college student he has a normal life but up until he met this boy he realised how different everyone grew and some are too much to handle. Will Yuri be able to handle it?





	One Day At A Time

“Dad, I’ll be right back I just need to go buy something,” Yuri said walking out of his home he was running to the market and he almost tripped on something then shoved a man. Yuri turned to look at the man “I’m so sorry I almost tripped and I hit you I’m so sorry,” Yuri said as the man just stood there like he was judging then he gave Yuri a big smile, “No problem I’m Victor by the way.” Yuri stood there then finally spoke ,”Oh I’m Yuri nice to meet you Victor.”  
“Yuri would you like to get a cup of coffee with me,” Victor said giving him a big smile.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go maybe next time,”Yuri said continuing his run to the market. As Yuri walked into the barket he was out of breath he was walking towards the cake and there was one left Yuri was thinking this was his lucky day as he reached down to grab it someone else got the cake as well. Yuri looked up to see Victor Yuri thought his day was going great but then he runs into this guy again. Victor looked at Yuri put his sunglasses on his head “Well look we met again.”  
“I guess so,”Yuri said rolling his eyes he was kinda annoyed by Victor Yuri tried to take the cake but Victor while tugging on the cake put one of his legs up and exaggerated the entire time.  
“Yuri how about I make you a deal you keep the cake but you have to go get that cup of coffee with me,” Victor said Yuri squinted his eyes and agreed to Victor’s deal. Yuri bought the cake and then Victor waited for him they were leaving the store Victor turned to Yuri, “So, Yuri tell me about yourself,” Yuri paused then spoke, “Well I live with by mom and dad, my dog passed away, and I go to college that’s it what about you.” Victor opened the door to the coffee shop, “Well I go to college too, I live alone, my mom and dad passed away in a car accident, I have a dog that’s it.” Victor and Yuri ordered and then sat down at a table “Yuri, why did you need a cake?”  
“Well today is my sister’s birthday so I wanted to buy her a cake why did you need it?” Victor hesitated then answered “Well Yuri tomorrow is my mom’s birthday and I’m gonna be really busy tomorrow and I was gonna celebrate it with her favorite cake.” Victor was about to cry he loved his mother more than anything she was his best friend Yuri stood up and hugged Victor and whispered in his ear, “Take the cake you need it more than I do” Victor hugged Yuri back and then they left the coffee shop. “Victor….”  
“Yea”  
“Do you wanna hang out again sometime I actually kinda had fun”  
“No.” Yuri didn’t say anything he was feeling embarrassed Victor turned to Yuri, “Do you think I would ever say that,” Victor said giving Yuri a big smile. Yuri stood there motionless and was kinda relieved that Victor said yes. Yuri and Victor each went home they both couldn’t stop thinking of each other.

**The Next Day***

 

Yuri was walking to the park he loved to sit under this cherry blossom tree as he was walking there he saw Victor sitting under the same tree reading Yuri didn’t know whether to approach him or not but it was too late anyway Victor noticed him and motioned Yuri to come. Yuri was coming with his books he was still in college he was on summer vacation so he took this time to get ahead on books. Yuri sat down next to Victor, “Victor what are you doing here”  
“I’m just drawing”  
“Can I see your drawings,” Victor nodded and gave his sketchbook to Yuri. Yuri opened it to see doodles on the front stick figures then he flipped the page and saw a woman she looked beautiful she looked like Victor. “Yuri that’s my mom I came here quickly and just sat here and I remembered how my mom would play with me here.” That was the first time that Yuri saw Victor cry Yuri hugged Victor and then heard Victor mumble “I’ll always be alone.” Yuri pulled away and wiped Victor’s tears off his cheek. “Y-Yuri why are you so nice to me?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Well thanks I really need someone around these times.” Yuri gave Victor his sketch book back then they both sat there in silence Yuri was looking up at the sky and felt Victor hand on his and they both sat there holding hands looking up at the sky. Yuri got up and turned to Victor, “I have to get home to dinner.” Victor got up and got his things, “Yeah okay see ya.”  
“Wait Victor do you wanna come?”  
“Maybe next time, I wanna visit my mom.”  
“Oh okay but if you need anything call me here’s my number.”  
“Thanks Yuri,” Victor started walking to the cemetery and Yuri was walking home looking forward to dinner but at the same time he was worried about Victor. Yuri walked in “Hi mom I’m home”  
“Finally Yuri I was getting worried come here I made your favorite katsudon,” Yuri smiled and was about to dig in when he got a phone call “Yuri it’s Victor I can’t do it anymore the pain it just hurts too much”  
“Victor what no, where are you?!” Yuri ran out of his house he started running towards the cemetery when he got there he saw Victor sitting on his knees with flowers in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other. Victor was crying and Yuri hugged Victor, Victor couldn’t stop crying and he felt Yuri’s arms wrapped around him and the first time in a long time Victor felt safe.  
“Yuri you didn’t need to come”  
“Yes I did Victor I care about you”  
“What? You do?”  
“Yes, you should come home and eat dinner with me”  
“Yuri but-”  
“No buts you’re coming with me with me whether you like it or not” Victor agreed and they walked back to Yuri’s house in silence. Yuri took a deep breath and saw how it made smoke he felt his phone vibrate his mom was calling him. “Hello?”  
“Yuri what happened I’m worried sick you left without saying a word”  
“Sorry Mom it won’t happen again but a friend needed help and I wanted to let you know that I invited him over for dinner he really needs it”  
“Well okay just be careful” Yuri hung up the phone and looked over at Victor you was looking at the floor. “Yuri….”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you,” Victor looked over at Yuri and Yuri just smiled. 

The Day Never Seemed So Bright 

I may finish it here I have to see how the story does this is my first story so don't be to harsh:)


End file.
